


The Meeting

by kiddiluna



Category: Angel Beats!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 07:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: Hinata and Yui knew from the start their relationship would be difficult but they knew their love could go the distance.





	The Meeting

Hinata stood outside the two story house that his baseball had crashed through the second story window. Knocking on the door, a young woman answered the door. The woman had let him in, she did not look upset, but she did ask for him to apologize to her daughter directly for throwing a baseball into her bedroom window.

Following the woman upstairs and the second door on the right is when they stopped.She knocked onto the door calling out the her daughter’s name, Yui.

“That name.”He thought to himself.

“Yui, the person who hit the baseball into your room is here to apologize.” The mother said before opening the room door. She and Hinata went into the bedroom. Once inside the bedroom, he bowed giving his most sincere apology.

“No, there is no need to bow. I did not get hurt, I was just a little startled is all.” Hinata frowned he knew this voice but from where. Standing back up straight he could see a girl with long pink hair and she was cradling it from her position in her bed.

“I believe this is your ball.” Yui told him gesturing towards the ball. Yui’s mother gave her daughter a smile before going over and taking the ball from her then placed the ball inside of Hinata’s hands. He could not get another word in before Yui’s mother was ushering him out of the room.

“So young man, I understand that it was an accident that caused the ball to go through my daughter’s window, but if you have the time after your practices, would you be willing to come by and talk to my daughter for a little bit?” Yui’s mother asked.

“Of course I don’t mind at all but if you don’t mind me asking, what is wrong with your daughter?” Hinata asked.

“She got into a terrible car accident when she was younger which basically paralyzed her from the neck below. She used to be such an active little girl but now all she does is stay cooped up in her room so I think having someone her age to talk to might brighten her day.”

“I see. If you don’t mind having me I don’t mind coming over and spending time with her.” Hinata told her.

“Thank you. I think both Yui and I will appreciate it.” Yui’s mother said. 

“It is no problem really. I have a game next Saturday so I will stop by then if it is okay with you?” Hinata asked.

“That's fine. Let me go get a pen, and I will write down my phone number so you can give me a call before you arrive.” Yui’s mother relayed to him before going to grab a pen. When she came back she had the house phone number on it. Wishing Yui’s mother good night, Hinata headed home. 

The week went by and Hinata was on his last day of practice for the week, today he was going to go visit Yui. After practice he ignored the stares of his teammates and booked it over towards Yui’s place.

Knocking on the door waiting for Yui’s mom to open the door and let him inside. She answered the door with smile, “Hinata, thanks for coming.” she told him.

“It is no problem.” Hinata said taking off his shoes before following Yui’s mother up to her daughter’s bedroom.

“Yui, Hinata’s here to talk to you.” Yui’s mother said. 

“Come in.” Yui said, Hinata stepped inside with Yui’s mother. 

“How are you today,Yui?” Hinata asked taking a seat beside her.

“I’m fine. Were you at practice today?” Yui asked.

“Yeah, today was the last practice before our next game.” Hinata said with a small smile.

“Hmmm… So why did you start playing baseball?” Yui questioned. Hinata smiled before diving into his story. Something tugged at his heart, he knew something would come of their meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope like the chapter
> 
> Check me out on discord: discord.gg/GGzjPHz


End file.
